(NaruSasu) Lighten My Life
by VicyVn
Summary: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Lighten My Life.

**Author**: Minh (or VicyVN)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke (protective, possessive Naruto + iceberg Sasuke)

**Genres**: Supernatural, romance, angst,…

**Rating**: K - M. (K for this chap)

**Status**: On-going

**Summery**: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…

**Warning**:

1. It's SA – Boylove, even embraces YAOI. Don't like? Don't read!

2. This is my first NaruSasu fic, also my first long fic, also my first English fic. I'm a Vietnamese, so English isn't my mother tongue, the fact is that my English is bad. Hence, please forgive me if you find any mistake, and I'll be very glad if you point out to me. Thank you so much :D.

...

**CHAP 1**

**.**

_**...If one day you have to choose between me and this world, promise me, choose this world…**_

_I promised that, and I promised to protect you too…_

_I still remember that day, dusk and rain. I like to think it was crying for you. Water poured on my face. It was rain-water or my tears? I didn't know… I don't know…_

_**It's alright… **_

_Your breath was broken. Your rare smile rose on your lips. It was so beautiful, like the dead-red light on the horizon at sunset. _

_And I could do nothing to keep it._

_**Please… Live… This… won't be ended like this… So… you have to… live…**_

_Suddenly, rain was so quiet. I couldn't hear anything but your voice. I couldn't see anything but you face._

_**As long as you live… We… will meet again…**_

_Living years without you? I don't know how to do it…_

_**And… I…**_

_Those were the last words you talked to me…_

_..._

At the corner of the city, where the sunlight never illuminates, the club runs whole night. People come here to plunge into constant drunkenness. Odour of alcohol, odour of money, odour of sex. Everyone whirls madly in deafening music, unnoticed they are being killed gradually by themself.

In a gloomy room, totally separated from the chaotic nosy outside, there is a thin man. His skin is dead-pale, even looks paler with his abnormal long hair. And his eyes, with long canthi and yellow pupils, make people think about snake when they look into them. He's now sitting monumentally quiet, staring at the mirror in front. The strange thing is the image in the mirror is not his reflection. The snakelike eyes just gazing, the shadow of a grave printed in his wily pupils. Abruptly, a monstrous smirk appears on his lips. He raises his voice, moderately orders the black, almost unseen figure bowing behind him.

"Go! It's full moon today." – He purrs slightly in his throat – "The King is finally awake."

…

.

...

It is 22h now. The moon is full. The muddy light can't dispel the dark covering the deserted alley. Sasuke Uchiha is walking home. Today is so tiring. He had to go to about seven companies to hand in his job applications. He worked in a bank before, it was a sinecure, but boring. He's still young, he still has a long life, and he doesn't want to kill his youth like that, so he made up his mind and quit his job. His older brother, Itachi, is a detective. He is quite far away from this city, therefore Sasuke lives alone here. With some people, living on their own is rather hard and lonely. But Sasuke doesn't feel that. He's a quiet person, silent and don't like being noticed, though it's really hard because of his beautiful face, so living alone is the best for him. At once, living like this, he will completely free to use his time, his life, and it's really great! Of course he made some dates in the past, but they were not long. Maybe all the girls weren't his tip. Maybe his right woman will appear soon in the future. Maybe…

The alley is quiet, too quiet. There are only the monotonous echoes of his footsteps on the brick road. Left. Right. Left. Right…

Suddenly, the echoes stop. Their owner hears something. The sound is light, but clear. The sound hears like respiration…

Sasuke frowns. Surely it's not a breathing dog. Normally, Sasuke isn't the kind of person who enjoys interfering in other's affair. But according to Itachi's speech, his brother is such as a cat. Aristocratic. Haughty. And curious.

And, as they usually say, 'curiosity killed the cat'.

Slowly, he follows the direction of the sound. It's near where he's standing, seemly behind some trees. He steps closer carefully, with that the frown on his face goes deeper. If he's not wrong, something, or someone, is bleeding, because he can smell blood…

There is a golden-haired, fainting man, sitting on the ground, shielded by leaves and trees. Sasuke arches his brows. The man is lower his head so he can't see his face, yet the way he leaning on the wall makes he seem completely lifeless. Two stains of blood streaking on his shirt, one at his left side and the other is at his right arm, are scarily large. Of course the blond is still alive, since Sasuke can hear the sound while his lungs are working.

"Hey!" – Calls he softly.

Only the silence answers him.

Signing, Sasuke takes his phone out of his pocket to call emergency services. But, damn it, he forgot to change the battery last night. Sasuke stares at the injured man and thinks. There is no other house or hospital around, although how cold he is or he isn't a doctor, he can't see somebody dying before his eye but not helping, that's why he'll apparently have to bring this blondy home with him.

Signing again, Sasuke bends over the passing-out man…

...

"How was the mission?"

"It failed, Master, all our killers were killed."

"By him only? Not surprised…"

"But, Master, he was badly injured, too."

"Really? Umm, so the curse's still working. Not bad. – _Smirk _– Has anyone followed him yet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Go."

...

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! Is everything alright?"

Kabuto's voice starts him. Sasuke turns around, while he's trying his best to keep the bigger and taller and unconscious other from falling, the question what makes the neighbor at the other side of the road awake late spins in his head.

"Yeah, I think so." He replies, just aloud enough to be heard and emotionlessly.

"Who's that? Do you need any help?"

Sasuke looks at his inquisitive neighbor through the corner of his eyes, shrugs.

"No. I'm fine." After that, he turns away to unlock his door, without recognizing the insane eyes of Kabuto on him.

It takes him much labor to drag the blond from the alley to his house, then from his door to his bed. Shit, this guy is heavy like hell, especially with such a slender frame as his. After throwing the injured man into the bed, Sasuke quickly undoes his shirt to check the wounds. The wound on his right arm isn't serious, but the once at his left side is really deep. This man has to be too lucky to be able to survive. Through the raven isn't professional, he learnt about first aid when he was during high school, so it isn't a matter for him to treat this kind of wound.

Damn, why is this guy so fucking lucky?

…

.

...

When everything is completed, it's nearly 0h. Wiping the sweat away, Sasuke gives a sign of relief. Being busy with bandage and antiseptic takes lots of time. Having to pay too much attention to something in a long time makes the raven exhausted. He glares at the other. White bandage covers his right arm and his side. This guy looks much better now, at least more vital than before. His skin is healthily tan, his body is pretty muscular and strong. About his face, with he sunlight-liked bangs hanging over he eyes, for no reasons, Sasuke think this man is extremely handsome, of course but for three marks on each of his cheeks. And, all of a sudden, the Uchiha wonders what happened to this man, afterwards he frowns deeply, can't understand all the things are dancing around his brain. He shakes his head, saving a stranger is crazy enough. Standing up to tidy up the mess, Sasuke swiftly gets out of the bedroom. You can't let a hurt person sleep in the sofa, right? That's why he will have to sleep in the living-room this night.

.

.

.

...

_~~ TBC ~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lighten My Life.

**Author**: Minh

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Genres**: SA, supernatural, romance, angst,…

**Rating**: K+

**Summery**: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…

**AN: **

1. I'm a Vietnamese, so English isn't my mother tongue. Hence, please forgive me if you find any mistake, and I'll be very glad if you point out to me. Thank you so much :D.

2. I had a little change in chap 1. Do you remember the snack-like man? _(Haha, all we know who he is__))_ Now his myrmidons will call him "Master", and the mystery character he called "Master" will be called "The King" *:"*

3. I really need a beta, so if you can help me, please tell me, I'll be absolutely grateful .

**...**

**CHAP 2**

**.**

_He doesn't dream often. _

_Sometimes, in his dream, all he can see is just dark black. There is no light, or maybe just because he isn't opening his eyes. He can feel, but the feeling is very vague. It seems to be rain, because he can notice the wetness. His ears are buzzing. His eyelids are heavy, either his limbs. He's so sleepy and tired, and cold. The cold isn't come from outside, it's from inside, from his own body. He just wants to rest._

_And then, he recognizes he's wrapped in someone's warmth. A warm hand holds his firmly. Next, warm lips touch his forehead. A drop of water falls onto his cheek. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows it isn't water-rain, because it's so warm._

_Suddenly, his ears become clearer, not too clear, yet clear enough to hear somebody's whisper:_

_**I love you**__…_

_._

Sun is finally out. New day comes. Golden light starts skating on the floor, waking up deep sleepers.

In a small room, there is a small spotlessly white bed, a man is lying in. His hair is golden like summer sunlight. His sun-kissed body is coated with bandage. Suddenly the tightly shutting eyelids shake lightly. Slowly, they open. First, the sign is blurred as a wet pane of glass. He props up, rubs his eyes. The wounds yesterday haven't hurt anymore, as if they had never appeared. The blond winks a few times. His feeling is very strange. Something's wrong here. Then, he is startled. The memory of last day attacks his brain. He frowns. Where is he now? This room is completely unfamiliar, but he can't perceive the hostility. Honestly, deep in his heart, something is jolting. He can feel the familiarity. Subsequently the man notices his body. He lifts up his brow and looks around carefully. This room is warm, tidy whether a little small. And it smells like herb after rain…

This think comes, his entire action simultaneously stops.

_Smells like herb after rain_…?

Of all sudden, his pupils become mournful, like he's watching an old sad movie. Without thinking more, he kicks the blanket away, hurriedly runs out the room…

The man enters the living-room, and sees another man lying on his side on the sofa, facing the door. His sleeping face looks really peaceful. The ebony hair falls on his smooth pale skin. A black shirt covering his slender frame makes him even thinner and fragile, like a china doll.

_He has the smell of herb after rain._

He is so beautiful, so vulnerable. And so familiar.

The man at door is in shock now. He can't determine his sensation nor his thinks anymore. Everything is coming too fast for him to adapt. His eyes go as wide as they can. His lips are trembling, but nothing comes out. His voice has been no where to found. At the moment, just one word turns up in his head…

_Sasuke…_

_..._

_On the highest branch of a tree not too far there, there is a figure standing. It's wearing a black metal mass. The ghostly black long coat's floating in the wind._

"_Master! He is saved, by a human!"_

"…"

"_I don't know, but he looks just like that monk..."_

"…"

"_Yes Master, I understand!"_

...

Sasuke can sense someone touching his cheek.

He wiggles, tries to sneak into his pillow to avoid the hand.

He hears a low chuckle. The hand on his cheek starts to go down, stroking his lower lip with its thump, next gently rubbing his neck.

The raven grimaces, puts his hand up to move the disturbing hand away.

_What the hell? Go away! _– He murmurs.

Yet it's no use, his hand is caught easily.

Then, he feels a pair of lips touching his knuckles. So damn hot breath tickles his skin.

Now he can't bear any longer. His eyes flew open.

Although the other is kneeling against the bright light, but the Uchiha is still able to see the sky-blue pupils peering directly into his deep night-like owns. Sunlight is playing on his golden head, makes him more ethereal.

The man smirks, a satisfied smirk, also hovering the don't-care attitude of it owner…

"Good morning, Kitty."

Four eyes glower at the others…

1s

2s

3s

4s

5s

…

"How violent!" The blonde exclaims, holding the latter's frail fist. He's closely been punched, fortunately, his action is faster.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks in deadpan voice.

"Nothing." The other shrugs "Watching you sleep?"

Sasuke glares at the man, wishes he had a gun right now to blow his brains out. Snatching his hand out of the blonde's grasp, the raven stands up, reels into the restroom.

_._

_Interesting… _The blonde tells to himself. He recalls that he has to make a call now… _Ummm… Where is the phone?_

…

_The Uchiha don't know why, but the moment the stranger raised his voice and looked into his eyes, he seemly see a light hope in his eyes, but before he can confirm it, it's disappeared. He isn't quite certain, perhaps it was just his imaginary._

…

When Sasuke steps out the bathroom, the man he saved last night isn't in the living-room anymore. In stead of that, the pale man finds him in the kitchen, sitting cross-legged at the table, reading an old newspaper. Hearing Sasuke come in, he starts to talk without lifting his head.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Starver can't sit and read so composedly like you."

The stranger finally puts the newspaper down to look at the raven, who's leaning against the doorframe, eyeing him challengingly. After a long silence, a laugh bursts out his lips.

"Fine. So will you feed me or not?"

Sasuke narrows his eyes: "Your skin is fucking thick, isn't it?"

"Thanks for the compliment." – The latter sniggers, continues his reading.

Sasuke signs. This bastard is so dead!

…

.

5 minutes later, a cup of coffee is right in front of the blonde. He glowers at it suspiciously, then glances at the man sitting opposite him: "What's this?"

"It's called coffee, dode." Sasuke replied calmly, drinking a small gulp from his cup.

"I know it's coffee." – The tan man rubs his fore with two fingers – "But I'm hungry, not thirsty or sleepy."

"It's not my matter." – The Uchiha smacks his lips – "I don't eat in the morning."

"Really?" – _Fleering_ – "That's why you are thin, right?"

_How funny! _Sasuke stares at the bigger man, who starts drinking his beverage.

"Ah, I've almost forgot." – Putting the cup down on the table, the blonde says in his deep husky voice – "Thank you for treating me."

Sasuke nods a little "How are your wounds?"

"They're good. I'm healing very fast, so don't worry about me." – The answerer smirks at him.

The pale gazes at the opposite man. He thinks, maybe he was deadly wrong for saving this guy. "When will you leave?"

"I've called my driver, he'll come here soon."

Sasuke's surprised "If you have your phone, why didn't you call for help yesterday?"

"No, I don't bring my phone with me." – His voice is totally matter-of-fact.

"So how…"

"I used your phone." – The reply quickly muzzles his question.

The raven frowns "Without my permission?"

"Yeah, sorry." – Surely there is no hint of apology in his voice.

Sasuke wants to kick this ass out of his house so badly!

Silence spreads all over the room. The only sound can be heard is the tick tock of the clock. Suddenly, the bigger of two asks: "What's your name?"

The answer he receives is glacial: "It's not related to you."

"So cold." The blonde smacks his tongue. "Don't you curious about me?"

The latter responds by another icy question "Why have I?" Actually, it isn't really true. The fact is that he a little, just very very little, wants to know why this guy hurt, but of course he'll never say it out loud.

"Whatever." The other sits comfortably on the chair. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

_Not to me - _The raven thinks, nods inattentively. Naruto, as he's introduced before, looks fixedly at him. For no reason, this look makes Sasuke very uncomfortable. It's, somehow,… hopeful. It confuses him. _What is he hoping? Or it's just his imaginary one more time?_ At last, he clears his throat, snapping the other out of his daydream "What?"

"What's what?" Sasuke arched his brow "You're staring."

"Oh, really?" The blonde signs "Sorry, I'm losing in thought."

Sasuke narrows his eyes untrustworthily. At that very same time, the phone in living-room rings.

The raven quickly goes to pick it up. "Uchiha's speaking."

After a while, he lowers the phone from his ear, speaking to the other through his shoulder. "It's yours."

Naruto comes near to return the call. "Yes?"

"…"

"Okay. Wait a second."

After hanging up, he turns around to face his saver, who's standing at the entrance. "I have to leave now."

Sasuke just shrugs, points at the door not too far from where he's stranding "Door is right here."

"You won't give me a send-off, will you?"

"No."

Naruto signs, walking towards the door. When he walks past the pale, suddenly, his lips curve in a smirk. Next, everything happens too fast for Sasuke to evade. His wrist is grasped and pressed against the wall behind. He is definitely being locked by the other's arms and the wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked impatiently.

The blonde chuckles, caresses the pale chin with two knuckles. He can taste the smell of herb after rain right now "You haven't given me your name."

Sasuke tilts his head, don't want to be touched "Why do you so insist on wanting to know the name of a person you'll never see again?"

Naruto laughs deeply, "What makes you think it's our last meet?" Then, he bends down, whispers hotly into his ear "I haven't repaid you yet."

"I don't need it." The cornered man glares at the man before him, extremely annoyed with this bastard. He hasn't let anyone stand so close like that, except Itachi. Trying in vain to escape from the other's grip, the smaller orders coldly "Let me go!"

The barefaced man chuckles one more, holds his wrist more tightly. And then, to the pale's utmost surprise, a gently kiss is placed right at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry, Beauty, we'll meet again soon."

…

.

…

Sasuke's eyes open widely. It takes him 10 seconds to be shocked. Yes, he's too shocked to react. Naruto eyes the dazzled gesture of the smaller, lips curve in pleasure. _Damn it, he's cute!_ Suddenly, he hears the sound of blowing wind, instinctively raises his hand and catches the coming fist right before it touches his face.

But before he can sign with relief, the other hand's automatically gone lower to parry a kick.

"You like hitting people a lot, right?"

The raven's pale face now becomes green-white. He's such as a bristling-haired cat now, glaring angrily at the other as he can kill him just by looking. In his whole life, never has anyone dared to irritate him like this fucking dick!

"Get. Out!" He snaps out furiously, urging not to murder somebody.

The blonde shrugs, steps towards the door. At the precise moment the door is opened, he turns around and says provocatively with a smirk: "Kitty, you can't run away from me."

"And don't skip your breakfast. It's not good for you." – He adds

With that, the door's closed, leaving the Uchiha purple with rage.

.

.

.

_~~ TBC ~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lighten My Life.

**Author**: Minh

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Genres**: SA, supernatural, romance, angst,…

**Rating**: K+

**Summery**: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…

**AN: **

1. I'm a Vietnamese, so English isn't my mother tongue. Hence, please forgive me if you find any mistake, and I'll be very glad if you point them out to me. Thank you so much :D.

2. I'm a senior student and I will have an entrance exam to university this year, so I'm really busy now. (OMG I hate Math a lot! What is Logarithm? Can we eat it? ") I'll try my best to update every 2 weeks (but not on an exact day), yet nothing is sure, ok? Tks for supporting and reviewing, I'm very happy grateful ^^!

**…**

**CHAP 3**

**.**

Kakashi is sitting in the car, surveying the sky through the windscreen. Today is such a nice day. The clear azure reflects in the mismatched pupils. Immaculate white clouds are bobbing in the air. No matter how long he's lived, he always loves doing this, just sitting and enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. It makes his head relaxed and his heart light. It helps him to forget the mess of the prolonged life.

The noise of the car's door opening brings him back to the reality. The gray-haired man takes a quick look at his watch, signing. This brat is unfailingly dawdling like that. Oh, he must have forgotten that they have too much time to live, so why does he have to be hurry? Ironically…

"What took you so long? I thought you'd died in there." He says while starting the car.

The respond goes with a small bitter laugh: "How can I die so easily?"

Kakashi looks at his master though the rear-view mirror, shaking his head inwardly.

The car quickly leaves the deserted ward. Naruto lights a peppermint cigarette. The scoundrel face has been replaced by a thoughtful aspect. The endless past time is fluttering before his eyes like smoke.

_Has it been 500 years already? It ought to elapse just like a blink, but with him, why did it become so so long like that?_

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to go home?" The driver asks unexpectedly.

"Un…"

Signing. "How are your wounds?"

"They've healed completely." The blonde sucks on his cigarette, breathes out the smoke "If it hadn't been full moon last night, there is no way they could have touched even a hair of me."

"Right." Says the older "Were they his 'men'?"

"Yes. There were unchanged damn masks. And just they dared to do these fucking stuffs."

"Ok, I got it." Kakashi stops a little to think "Something is strange…"

"What?"

"You know, we have sought their trace for hundreds years but in vain. Also they hadn't had any movement since that day. But they attacked you last night. Why was that? Has he …?"

The unfinished sentence of Kakashi doesn't startle the younger. He's looking fixedly at the cigarette kept between his forefinger and middle finger, let the quietness embrace him. When the silence has become so much that the driver thinks he'll tell nothing more, Naruto suddenly says: "It was him saving me."

"Who?" Kakashi asks after a while, unsurprised or curiously.

Naruto arches one of his brows at the gray-haired man through the mirror.

"Alright." The gray-haired man nods understandingly, patting the wheel lightly. "It's been 500 years already, right? He must have reborn for years. Ma, time is always flying so fast. What are you going to do next?"

The younger flicks his cigarette, watches the ash deaden, replying in his even deeper voice "If that witch wasn't wrong, our fate has been determined, therefore there is no need to worry, we'll meet again very soon."

"What about those 'men'? You could feel 'it' when you got out of his house, couldn't you?"

"Yes. But 'it' doesn't matter. It's just an Ogre, too weak to be able to lay a finger on him."

"Umm…" Kakashi hums, then asks after a short stop "How is he now?"

Naruto hasn't answered yet. He leans against the chair, looks through the window. Sunlight sparkles on his golden locks. Like leaves are whipping away thick ice layer after a long winter, something warm and smoothing gently touching his soul. Is that the sunshine out there? He doesn't know. A true smile slowly appears on his face, wiping the meditation out. "Fine. Yet still stubborn and violent."

Kakashi laughs softly "Don't annoy him."

He extinguishes the half-smoked cigarette, the tender smile still lays on his lips. It's been hundreds years since the last time he smiled like that. The memories of an emotionless voice but full of threat are swarming in his head.

"_**Touch me and see how many fingers you remain."**_

"_**If you want to die, say it straightly."**_

"_**If you dare to do it again, I'll shave your yellow hair, strip you bare and then kick you out of my house, understand?"**_

He misses that voice so much, he had had to wait too long to hear it again. Naruto knows that now he remembers nothing in the past. The moment he greeted him and introduced himself, the moment they looked directly into each other's eyes, deep in his heart, he hoped that he would recall anything, but it was no use. Though he was aware that it was normal, it still disappointed him…

_The image of a seal with three tomayo on the pale skin glides past his eyes. His memory about it is very blurred. He just recollects vaguely that when everything had died down, in the morning right before the funeral, that old woman came and said something about protecting his next incarnation from any danger, hence she drew a seal onto his nape._

The seal seems to work very effectively, his chakra is perfectly hidden, even he could feel nothing when they were close. Unconsciously, he squeezes his hand. He won't allow anyone to hurt him this time. When he waked up in every single morning during 500 years, he had to deal with his regret for not having been able to protect him that day. And now it's time for him to correct the mistake he made 500 years ago.

_I won't miss my promise this time,_

_Sasuke…_

**.**

**.**

**…**

Sasuke is wandering in the park near his house for some fresh air. This morning is so annoying. He doesn't know why but he has been keeping thinking about that piece of shit for his half-day, and he's going crazy now. If it continues like that, sooner or later he will be schizophrenic.

"Sasuke!"

Hearing his name be called unexpectedly makes him start. He turns around, sees a young man with sliver hair and a pair of glasses on his face waving at him.

"Kabuto?"

That's right, it's his neighbor.

**…**

"Here is your coffee."

"Thanks." Sasuke says under his breath, raising his hands to take the can.

Kabuto smiles, sits by him on the bench. "How are you these days?"

"Not bad." The raven answers while opening his coffee.

"Um…" His neighbor continues asks "Have your job applications been responded yet?"

"No, it's too soon. I've just send them yesterday."

"Right." The other nods.

Sasuke takes a drink of coffee, says nothing. Awkward atmosphere is making its way between them.

_Kabuto's moved to the opposite of the street recently, one month. To Sasuke's impression, in contrast to him, this guy is pretty social and friendly, he usually inquires after him or helps him with sundries. The fact is, Sasuke always has the feeling that he pays a special attention to him, not in good way. Maybe he's taking wrong, but the way Kabuto looking at him contains unnamed latent danger. This odd sensation discomforts him. However hard he tries to ignore it, it keeps still, plus his cold character, he frequently avoids conversing with this man._

And then, Kabuto says in suddenness "Hey, who is that blonde?"

This simple question makes Sasuke nearly choke. He stares at the man next to him "Who?"

"Come on, you know who." Seeing the Uchiha's reaction, the sliver man lets out a low laugh "You took him to your house last night, right? I saw him get out of your house this morning."

Sasuke signs, extremely not wants to reply…

"Is he your boyfriend?"

… but he can't "No!"

"Don't be furious." The latter smacks his tongue "So who is he?"

The raven answers harshly: "He was garbage I unluckily picked up on the street."

Totally unnoticing the unreadable look of his neighbor, Sasuke grinds his teeth, exceedingly pissed off. How long will that fucker's ghost haunt him? What an obsession!

**…**

**.**

Naruto's gazing through the highest window of the Konoha Corporation, happens to think about his saver yesterday and can't concentrate on the contracts he's holding anymore. They say that when you suddenly miss somebody so much, perhaps it's because he is thinking about you too. The lightened mint cigarette is set on the ashtray, the peppermint scent is cold and fresh. A memory flashes at his eyes cause him to frown deeply. Despite everything he told Kakashi this morning, the sensation about a chakra source still worries him. Of course they won't be able to cause harm to the raven, but who know? Besides, when he looked at the opposite house incidentally and saw its window drape moving lightly, his sixth sense told him that house was abnormal. He knew he was watched from the moment he got out of Sasuke's house to the moment he left, but he can't feel anything clearly, partly because another's chakra distracted his attention. Naruto bites his lip. Who was in that house?...

Subsequently, a knock on the door snaps him out of his thought. "Come in."

The door opens. A dark hair man sticks his head in, grins at him: "Hey Boss."

Naruto turns around in his chair to face the man: "Shikamaru? What happens?"

The man called Shikamaru steps into the room, holding a quire of papers, questions inversely: "Where were you this morning? There was a meeting, you know?"

The blonde shrugs, goes back to his reading: "Really? How was it?"

The other signs "How responsible you are."

"Thank a lot." The blonde's mouth twitches upwards at the corner while his eyes still stick in the contract.

_In many people's eyes, Naruto Uzumaki is a perfect person: talented, sharp, rich, manly, handsome – A CEO of one of the most major corporations all over the world since still being young. With regal stuff and not-give-a-damn smirk often curving on his lips, he's truly a lady-killer who even can kill every man's confidence whether they are around him. Very few people feel easy with him like Sikamaru does. But sometimes Shikamaru can't understand why this guy can manage such a big corporation as Konoha so successfully. For Christ's sake, his boss always works by snatches! It's impossible for him to count how many times the blonde hasn't shown up in a meeting just because he forgot or was uninterested. Fortunately, he has a responsible deputy director-general. Shikamaru inwardly wipes the sweat away. That's troublesome…_

He steps forward, puts the quire of papers heavily on the desk.

"What the fuck?" Naruto puts down the contract he's reading, eyes the other man questioningly.

"They are this morning meeting's! Read them all! You will understand what I had to deal with this morning!"

The blonde stares at the wad of paper.

"Oh, one more thing." The deputy director-general pull some papers out from the bottom, gives them to the sitting man.

"Job Appliance?" The latter reads out, then looks at his fellow "What's that?"

"As you have read, job appliance." The dark hair man sits down comfortably in a near chair "Take a look and then choose some, one of them will be your secretary."

Naruto rubs his temples "Pardon me?"

"S-E-C-R-E-T-A-R-Y, Secretary!"

"Whose?"

"Yours!"

"I don't need a secretary, I just need you!"

"Ai, Boss," Shikamaru takes a deep breath "I'm just your assistant, not your hero or babysitter, I can't always attend a meeting and prepare everything at the same time, OK?"

_Babysitter? What the… _The golden brow twitches slightly, tan fingers start to turn the papers.

After a few seconds, his action stops, surprise appears in his azure pupils. His look catches a picture of a pale ebony-haired man. His lips are stretched in an interested half-smile. Without reading more, Naruto hands the paper to the dark haired man.

The latter takes and skims through it "Sasuke Uchiha? Alright." He nods, then asks "Who's else?"

"No more."

Shikamaru glances at his boss through the edge of the paper "Huh?"

"No more." The answer is completely matter-of-fact.

The dark haired man clears his ear "Come again, please." His boss just raises an eyebrow at him.

He eyes the opposite man disbelievingly "You must be kidding me."

"No." The reply is continuously phlegmatic, also added "And no trial. Let him work officially."

After a very long time just staring, finally Shikamaru can find his voice "You're really weird sometime."

"I know."

Eventually, he signs in defeat. No matter how long they have worked together, he can't understand this guy.

After the other has left, Naruto props his chin up, smirks to himself.

"Ummm… Sooner than I thought."

**.**

**. **

**…**

Until now, Sasuke still can't believe that he's been accepted by Konoha Corp. They called him yesterday afternoon and said he had been accepted as the secretory of the Director-General without trial, which surprised him a lot. Why is everything so easy? But he came to Konoha this morning anyway. After fulfilling all essential procedure, he had to find his way to Director-General's room. Yet, in next 30 minutes, he's not found out where to come. God, why is this place so damn large?

A man walks past him, and he decides to ask for direction.

"Excuse me."

The man hears someone call him and turns around. He is pretty tall, seems to be in high position. His dark hair is tied into a bunch behind his head.

"I need to go to director-general's room. Could you so me the way, please?" Sasuke asks softly.

The other man regards him for a while, then bursts out an "Ah", as if he remembers something.

"Are you the new secretory?"

The raven is astonished, thereupon replies cautiously "What's the matter?"

"So you're really his new secretory, right? That's why your face is familiar to me." The other smiles at him politely, stretching out his hand "It's pleased to meet you. I'm Shikamaru, Deputy Managing Director of Konoha."

Sasuke shakes his hand, bowing a little: "Sasuke Uchiha. Nice too meet you, too."

Shikamaru nods slightly "Alright. So you haven't found his room, have you? Let me take to there."

**…**

"Are you our CEO acquaintance or something?" Shikamaru asks when they are standing in the elevator.

"No, I don't think so."

"Really? Please don't misunderstand, but he seemly interests in you. I'm really curious about it."

The Uchiha says nothing, but what his superior said is what he is wondering. He don't need even probation. So strange! Whether is his boss someone he is acquainted? Suddenly, a golden head appears in his mind, making him nearly want to hit his head into the wall.

_What the… Why I happen to think about that asshole?_

Luckily, the 'Ting' sound knocks the raven out of his thought. The door opens, Shikamaru points at the door not to far, right in front of their faces "That is his room. I don't know if he's there or not, he's a irregular person, you know." After that he pushes Sasuke out of the elevator, waves and smiles at him "Good luck." With that, the door closes, leaves the raven alone.

The pale man signs, steps close to the wood door, knocks and waits, but the door is totally quite, so he decides to open it and come in.

"Hello?" He says aloud, yet there is no respond. He can smell mint favoring hovering in the room. He isn't sure, maybe he has smelt it before, because it's rather familiar. He closes the door behind, wondering if his boss is late…

Then, all of a sudden, he feels someone's arms slide around his waist. Until now he's noticed there is a man standing deadly near him, right behind him. Scorching hot breath crawls on his skin, caresses his ear, bringing along a peppermint scent and a deep husky voice.

"So… We meet again…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

_~~ TBC ~~_

**.**

**.**

_NaruSasu in my fic are based on my favorite seme/uke patterns. What do you think? Is it good?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lighten My Life.

**Author**: Minh

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke

**Genres**: SA, supernatural, romance, angst,…

**Rating**: K+

**Summery**: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…

**AN: **I'm a Vietnamese, so English isn't my mother tongue. Hence, please forgive me if you find any mistakes, and I'll be very glad if you point them out to me. Thank you so much :D.

…

**CHAP 4**

**.**

"_So… We meet again…"_

…

.

.

"That was close!"

Naruto says after jumping backwards, evading an elbow-thrusting from the seemingly fragile male.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke grinds his teeth, asking without facing his harasser.

The blonde just shrugs, steps to his desk to lean on it to totally face him now: "Konoha is mine, you know?"

Receiving a suspicious gaze from the smaller, he signs: "Don't tell me that you don't even know who your boss is."

After a very long time letting the information processed, to Naruto's surprise, the Uchiha turns on his heels and walks out.

"Hey, where are you going?" The tan one calls amazedly, but there is nothing responding back.

_Why can that asshole be the CEO of Konoha? What the hell with this world?_ Sasuke wonders in shock while walking toward the door.

But at the precise moment his fingertips touch the doorknob, a big warm hand grabs them firmly from behind "What are you doing?"

Sasuke shivers unconsciously, the peppermint breath fondling his skin sends a chill down his spine. He tries to snatch his hand out but the other's hold is too strong and uncompromising. Finally, he gives up, glares the other through his shoulder, orders "Get off me!"

The man behind him lets out a low chuckle. He gets closer until his broad chest presses against the skinny back tightly, whispers dangerously: "Not so fast."

Then, he bends to his left ear, blows softly into it "Now, answer me."

Shikamaru's said that one of the advantages of Naruto helping him in being a boss is his voice. Unlike the other bosses liking to shout at their staffs, he hates talking loudly, at this point he is exactly the same with Sasuke. If Sasuke's voice is pure and glacial, showing his indifferent character, his is husky, warm, deep but always full of power. Just by hearing his tone, combine with his supercilious bearing, anyone can know he isn't a characterless person.

Yet now his famous voice is driving the raven crazy.

Sasuke raises his hand to cover the rousing mouth, by the way push wicked face far away a little, replies icily "I don't want to work here."

One of the golden brows goes up. Then, suddenly, Sasuke feels something soft and wet touch his hand. Jerking his hand back immediately, he throws a disgusting look to the latter.

Naruto laughs, finally releasing his hand, backing "So, Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Why don't you want to work here? Do you know how many people wishing to be my man?"

"So what?" The shorter man turns around, snapping back "Why don't you choose one of them to be in this position?"

"Because I don't like them." The bigger one says with provoking gesture "Don't ever think you can find another job if you step out of here. With a word of mine, nowhere will accept you, Baby."

The last word makes him frown, but after that a haft-smile is dragged up on his lips "Want to threaten me?"

"Hai, don't get me wrong, it's just the way I repay you."

Sasuke narrows his eyes "It's partiality!"

"So?" Naruto smacks his tongue "Who do you think can oppose me?"

The other purses "What are you? Dictator?"

"Maybe." The answer is unemotional.

Sasuke shakes his head discontentedly: "What else do you want to say? If not, I have to leave now."

The bronzed male eyes the opposite one in an unreadable glint. This look, normally, will make people confused or dispirited, but sadly, Sasuke isn't a normal person. He doesn't avoid it, he even stares back without hesitation. After a long eye-competition, suddenly, the golden-haired man bursts out a laugh. Ignoring the doubtful observation of his opponent, he approaches his desk, sits down and leans comfortably on the chair, after all raises his voice in an extremely angering tone:

"You are scared of me, aren't you?"

At first, Sasuke thinks it's something wrong with his ears. He asks back uncertainly "What have you said?"

The sitting man lights a cigarette, reaching a random paper on the desk, concluding indifferently: "I see, you're really scared of me."

This time, the raven knows he didn't mishear. The other still acts like nothing wrong, putting on his cigarette, gazing at the papers he's holding although he obviously doesn't know what he's reading. But then, all of a sudden, a delicate snow-white hand slaps the paper he's keeping hardly onto the desk, causing it to fall from his fingers to be crumpled under that palm.

"What the fuck makes you think that?" the question is as cold as ice.

The tanned man flicks his cigarette, replying calmly enough to irritate the standing one "Don't be hesitate, it's OK. There is no shame in being afraid of someone who influences on you."

Sasuke leans on his hands, talking back through his clenched teeth: " I Do Not Fear You!"

Naruto raises his head, recognizing how close their faces are now. The habitual smirk twitches on his mouth: "Really? Prove it!"

Sasuke scowls.

"Do you dare to be my secretary?" The blond props up his chin, his lips still draws a perfect scoundrel curve "It's alright if you leave now, it'll be our little secret."

The raven grinds his teeth, wanting to punch the haft smile off that face so deadly. But after all, he grunts: "Fine!"

The latter grins, leans back on his chair "Good, you can start your work right now."

The standing male hisses, straightens up. Subsequently, he bends down again unexpectedly to grasp his opponent's collar and drags him forwards, which surprises the other. He warns coldly, the opal pupils look directly into the sapphire ones: "If you touch me, I will castrate you!"

Naruto blinds. Their faces are so freaking close that their noses almost touch. Those thin pinky lips are as if attracting him. He clears his throat "Get it."

Sasuke screws up his eyes menacingly, afterwards releases the other, now his new boss, turns around to leave. But then he hears his name called so he turns his head, sees something flying to him therefore automatically raising his hands to catch it. It's a small loaf of bread packed in papered parcel. He peers at his new boss, who's standing behind his desk with his hand in his pants pocket: "What's this?"

"As I said before," Naruto responds unflinchingly, the cigarette's being kept between his lips now "skipping breakfast is not good for you…" He stops a little, let the caddish haft-smile appear on his face "Kitty."

Sasuke frowns. He grumbles something, but takes the bread anyway. After the other has left, Naruto turns to face the glass window, the sky out there is even not as blue as his irises. He sucks on his cigarette, breaths the smoke out. Vague smoke hovers on the glass then vanishes quickly, only the mint smell lefts. The fresh scent of herb land at the moment rain has recently stopped still remains. He smiles soothingly to the blurred refection of him in the window.

"What a beautiful day."

**…**

It's near 7h when Sasuke comes back home. Right after locking the door, he collapses into his bed. Konoha is rather far from his house so he had to wake up early this morning to go to work, besides being busy all day makes him tired. But, honestly, except his pervert boss, this work isn't too bad. Thinking about the blond, he suddenly has a headache. Fortunately, that guy didn't do too intolerable things, basically because both of them were tied up today. Oddly enough, Sasuke can't understand why such a calm person as him could have lost himself because of some nonsensical teases. Furthermore, he remembers that last time that guy was seriously injured, why can he act so normal now? Has he healed completely? Although he's not a doctor, he still knows that it'll take several days for that kind of hurt to be healed. Therefore that is so strange! Sasuke puts his hand on his forehead, wondering to himself. Just at that moment, his cellphone rings, interrupting his thought. Stretching out his arm to take the noisy thing, the raven has a squint at the screen. It's Itachi.

"Yeah, Nii-chan?"

At the other side of the phone, a soft voice resounds. _"Hello, baby brother. Are you busy? Am I bothering you?"_

Sasuke's parents have gone in a car accident when he was just a little boy, left him to his brother. Itachi had to bring him up for about ten years. As a result of that, no matter how old he is and how weird his sibling is something, Itachi's always the most important person in his heart. Maybe he acts chilly with everyone, but with Itachi, he's extra patient. But now they are living apart. Itachi is a detective in Tokyo, too busy to come home, whereas his younger brother doesn't like noisy and hurried life in big city, so it's rare for them to meet each other.

"No, I'm free now." He answers "Hearing your voice pleases my so much! How is everything?"

"_Good. I've just finished a case, strenuous a bit, but still fine."_

"It sounds great! But don't overwork yourself."

"_Sure." _The older laughs_ "How about you? Have you found a new job?"_

"Un… " Sasuke hums and haws, which his brother catches easily.

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

He signs "Nothing…"

"_Otouto, you can't lie to me."_

"I know, but…" The younger rubs his temples, talking about that bastard really hurts his head "Don't worry, Nii-chan, I'm fine. Who do you think can touch me?"

"_Right_." The older signs _"But if you need anything, tell me, OK?"_

"OK." Sasuke smiles tenderly as his beloved brother can see. Suddenly a thought flashes upon him "Ah, Nii-chan!"

"_Yes?"_

"Can you investigate someone for me?"

"_No sweat! Who?"_

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"_Alright_." Itachi's silent a bit _"… Who's this guy?"_

Sasuke hesitates for a while, at last he says "… my boss…"

"_Oh…"_

"Don't ask!"

"_I see…"_ The older responds understandingly _"When will you need it?"_

"As soon as possible."

"_Kay. Do you need anything else?"_

"No, just it."

"_Alright. I'll do my best, don't worry. By the way, I miss you a lot Otouto. I'll come home soon!"_

"Stop making promise, you said the same thing haft year ago!"

"_Oh, really? Sorry!"_ Itachi laughs shyly _"Ah I have to go now. I'll call you later."_

"OK. Goodbye Nii-chan. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight, Otouto."_

Sasuke puts the phone away, rolls over in the bed. Talking with Itachi always cheers up him much. He closes his eyes, feeling a wave of exhaustion hitting him. Thus he lets himself fall asleep, has entirely forgotten all his questions…

**…**

_Ring… Ring…_

"Yes, it's Uzumaki's house."

"…"

"Ah, Gaara-san. Uzumaki-san isn't here. Do you want to leave any words?"

"…"

"That's true, but he's good now. We don't know where those men came from yet."

"…"

"Yeah, everything is fine. So don't worry Gaara–san."

"…"

"Ah, Gaara-san, he's been reborn, have you known that?"

"…"

**…**

The next morning, when Sasuke arrives to Kohona, Naruto hasn't turned up yet. _What an unruly guy_, he thinks to himself while stepping into the CEO room. But at the second the door is opened, Sasuke recognizes there is someone there. It's a flaming-haired male, shorter than Naruto, seemingly about his height. He's turning his back to the door, gazing through the window, apparently unnoticed his appearance. The raven is astonished a bit, doesn't know how to react, eventually finds out his voice some time later "Excuse me…"

Hearing someone's voice, the redhead turns back. Now Sasuke can see the stranger's face. This guy's gesture is of the kind just by a quick glance, you will never forget. He has kohl-lined eyes and the Kanji character 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. His eyes are grass-green, and somehow, very special. Unlike Sasuke's, dark as the night sky, sharp, cold as a knife but extremely pure and attractive, those ones are unreadable, emotionless and vaguely merciless, making people shiver without coldness. The other observes him amazedly, slowly turning to curiously, next a creepy smile breaks his face, which puzzles Sasuke.

"You must be his new secretary." The redhead says too mildly "Come closer". For some unknown reasons, the raven obeys, closing the door behind and stepping inside, even eyeing the man cautiously.

The stranger rubs his chin "Not bad. No, actually, you're truly pretty." These comments are shocking, but the next sentence even shocks Sasuke more "Maybe that's why he chose you to be his next whore."

The dark-eyed male freezes. Those harsh words come out totally matter-of-factly, as if they are compliments, not offences. Sasuke knits his brown, asks unexpectedly calmly "Who are you?"

The latter shrugs, his tone is placid, also deceptively gentle…

"I'm his lover."

…

.

.

.

_~ TBC ~_

_Ps: It's deadly slow and short, I know, so sorry __. Many thank to all my reviewers, thank u a lot :x ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lighten My Life.

**Author**: Minh

**Disclaimer**: If I owned them, I would never have to write the thing called "fanfiction"

**Pairing**: Naruto/Sasuke, slight Gaara/Sasuke, implied Kiba/Hitana,…

**Genres**: SA, supernatural, romance, angst, …

**Rating**: T

**Summery**: One night, Sasuke saved a wounded blond, also unintentionally clicked the button starting his destiny…

**Warning: **Bloody/Violent scene

**AN: **English isn't my mother tongue. Hence, please forgive me if you find any mistakes, and I'll be very glad if you point them out to me. This chap is pretty long, that's why it took me so long to write this, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. Thanks :D.

**xXx**

**CHAP 5**

**.**

_**24h ago**_

_On one side of the world, there is a mystery village, which the legend has it that it is "Holly Land". The villagers are said to be 'Guardians of Gods' and called Shaman. They live like any other villages, except that they have supernatural magic and their longevity is much longer than normal people. The fact is that the stronger they are, the longer they live. Very long time ago, they protected human from evil. But there was something happened in the past, so to defend themselves also the humanity, they had to live a secluded life in a world between human world and mystical world, therefore nobody knows about they now. However, the village still exists until nowadays. They are waiting for a person and a war…_

_In the center of the village, located a large old-Japanese-style house, with many spaces, sliding doors making from paper and wood, tatami floor… This house belongs to the head of the village, who is called 'Great Shaman'- the most powerful Shaman, respected by everyone. The Great Shaman now is a, seemingly, pretty young male, just around 25, give or take some years. But, of course, it's just the appearance. As any other villagers, this man has lived for hundreds years, and it'll be much more._

_The man's now in his own library, which is full of books about wizardry, spells and many mystery things else. He is wearing a fire-colored hakama, sitting at his very low desk, with a high pile of books and papers beside. It looks like he has to sign something, yet sadly the work in front of his face and the pen he's holding are completely forgot. Why? Because their owner is totally inattentive to what he's doing. There is a shear laying on the desk, and he's been staring unblinkingly at it for hours. This shear is not a normal one, it takes after the fatal shear of the Death in Western culture. Its black hilt is even longer than the man's body. It's said to be made from a valuable and rare wood in the Forbidden Forest of Hell. The blade is narrow but lengthy, curved and extremely sharp. One part of the blade, which looks like a very sharp-pointed short triangle sword, is at the contrary side of the hilt, right at the point the hilt and the blade meet. At the moment, it's lighting slightly with vague, yet dark crimson light. On the hilt, carved some very small and blear, almost unnoticable lines. Seemingly it's someone's name…_

_The male's still eyeing the shear fixedly, suddenly lets out a sign. The has been lighting since yesterday. It's the sign of its awakening. He thinks deeply, finally puts his pen down and gets up to step toward the door leading to the living room, slides it open._

_At the other side of the door, sitting flat on the floor, there is another figure. It's a male too. The yukata he's wearing is as white as snow. Hearing the sound of the door, he looks up from the thick book he's reading. Irises meet. One's sitting, one's standing, four eyes stare at each other in silence. After a few minutes of communicating by eyes in vain, the standing man breaths out "I need to go."_

_The ensconcing one cocks his brow "You've just come back. The Senior will resent."_

"_Yea…" The answerer flinches a bit, "but it's different now. Time is up. Nonetheless, he's not here now, and it's not the first time I go out without his permission, he must have to get used to this."_

_The snowy figure glares at the red one. Lastly, he shakes his head inward "Sometime I wonder why you and that fox get along so well, now I think I understand."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Both of you are so remiss!" the sentence is emphasized, but there is no hint of frustration in its tone. And the latter blinks._

"_So…"_

"_Don't act like you'll stay still if I don't agree, you pig-headed. You are the Great Shaman, not me, and I'm not your mother anyway." The talker comes back to his book. "Just be careful."_

_The standing one beams "Alright, thanks so much!" And he adds "Love you!" with that, red disappears behind the door._

_The remaining male twitches his eyelids. 'That raccoon…'_

**xXx**

_**Present**_

A "Ting" echoes in the large quiet lobby, the elevator opens. Naruto steps out, handing a cup of coffee. This morning Kakashi told him that Gaara had called yesterday. Now he can feel, not charka, Gaara is too good to hide it, but the familiar aura that he's known for hundreds years. That hybrid must be here now! The blond signs, takes a draught of his drink. Why is that rascal so leisured? At the second he's going to opens his room's door, a statement resounding out from inside makes him nearly choke on his beverage.

"_Maybe that's why he chose you to be his next whore."_

_Cheeky son of a bitch! _Trying his best not to cough, Naruto approaches the door to hear better.

"_Who are you?" _It's Sasuke's clear voice

_How calm, Not a surprise… _The stealthy male thinks to himself while drinking all the remainder in his cup.

"_I'm his lover."_

Now he really chokes…

**xXx**

Sasuke is regarding the redhead, who phlegmatically sits down the president chair. His eyes are wide for the reason that nobody knows. Then, to the stranger' start, he lets out a dry signs: "I've thought you are a man…"

This time the other freezes. His green orbs meet the black ones in disbelief: "What?"

The raven is still unflinching, apologizes coolly: "Sorry, I've mistaken you as a man, but it turns out you are a girl. Please forgive me."

It's not that Sasuke's homophobic or something, it's just… this guy is really pissed him off. And offending him can't be forgiven!

Sasuke waits for the framing-haired guy to talk but he seems to be in a very big shock, so he decides to end this ridiculous conservation.

"I don't know what happens between you and your beloved boyfriend, but instead of denigrating other people, why don't you go home and reeducate your lover? And if you are so afraid of being betrayed, I advise that you should cut off your boyfriend's legs or lock him onto the bed, I'll very appreciate it."

Ignoring the numbing mien of the sitting male, the speech is continued in a very low tone as if its owner is talking to himself.

"Having a sweetheart always running around and becoming farcical is such an embarrassment. Now I understand why that bastard is so deviant…" Then he adds blankly "…Mrs Uzumaki."

Not only the man inside loses his words, but also the one outside is stunned. The poor paper cup in his hand has been crumbled since God knows when.

The redhead's voice is stuck in his throat, all he can do is glowering at the man in front of him, whose attitude is incredibly offhanded despite his venomous tongue. Suddenly a laugh bursts out his lips. Then he starts to laugh like there is no tomorrow, to such a degree that Sasuke's afraid that he will die of that. _What the hell with this guy? Have my words hit him so hard that breaking some of his nerves? _Sasuke thinks while shooting an incredulous glint at the laughing male.

When the guffaw starts to water down, the stranger stands up to get closer the black-haired man, a vision of smile still remains on his face. When he has been stood right before the Uchiha, he takes a good look at him, then smirks and raises his voice: "The same keenness as five hundred years ago, huh? No wonder why he likes you that much."

Not allowing the raven to grasp what he's said, he continues with a wicked smile: "Naruto is a piece of shit, leave him and be with me…"

The dark-eyed male furrows his brows at the opposite one scornfully. But before he can say anything, the door is bang opened.

"Oh, Naruto!" The stranger's greeting to the one standing at the door isn't seemingly unexpected at all "Why don't you come in earlier? What did you do out there?"

The blond raises one of his eyebrows, next he turns to talk to Sasuke, completely passes over the redhead: "You have your work to do, right?"

Sasuke says nothing, not even squints his boss, just turns around to leave. As he does so, a question about that man's speech is spinning in his brain.

_Five hundred years ago?_

**xXx**

After the raven has left, the redhead chirps his lips "He's unchanged, as beautiful and interesting as he was in the past…" then he turns to talk to the latter "Why don't you tell me that he's reborn."

Watching the slim figure walk away, Naruto frowns. He closes the door and asks back drily "What the fuck are you doing here, Gaara?"

The man called Gaara shrugs "I want to call in you."

The blond glowers at his friend.

Gaara blinks, finally he signs "Hey, about him… I just trifled, ok? I know I'm insolent, but it you had come in sooner, I wouldn't have had to do that! So get rid of it!"

Naruto sits down his chair, doesn't say a word.

_That pettier! _Gaara rolls his eyes, sits opposite the blond as well. "How are you now?"

"Still alive."

"Of course you're still alive, you badass." The green-eyed one grunts, subsequently a smirk plays on the corner of his mouth "How can our noble prince die so damn easily, ha?"

Every movement of Naruto stops right after he hears his friend say that. He bites his lip, then lifts up his face to face the other directly "OK, let's talk seriously."

His friend leans back his chair comfortably._ Good, this method always works!_

**xXx**

Shikamaru confusedly observes the slender male who's sitting on the other side of his room, totally concentrating on his work. When the question becomes so big that he cant bear it anymore, he clears his throat and calls the other's name "Sasuke."

Sasuke hums in response without raising his eyes.

The ponytail man considers a bit, then asks: "How is your work?"

"Pretty good." The Uchiha replies while keeping jotting something down his paper "Thanks for inquiring."

"Um… What about Naruto? Did he do anything wrong?"

"Not really. What happens?"

_So why are you here? _This query has been bothering Shikamaru up till now, but for some unknown reasons, it can't get out of his mouth. The pale man talks, however, seems quite unnoticed of the conservation. Shikamaru watches the new secretary curiously. To tell the truth, he was very surprised when this icy guy steps into his office a moment ago and asked permission to stay here awhile. Of course it doesn't mind him, but it surely puzzles him. Maybe his troublesome boss has been guilty to this person. Yet that yellow head seemingly likes this iceberg prince so bad. The ponytail man snatches his cheek. Why is it so difficult to understand lovers?

Silence remains in the space. Shikamaru props up his chin. Although Sasuke is not a talkative person, the way he's attentively working now makes him even colder, as if he's… in a huff. Suddenly he feels laughing. "Hey!"

"Yes?"

"He must like you a lot."

'_Crack!'_ - The pencil Sasuke's holding is uncannily broken.

Sasuke finally looks up, the beautiful but frigid features now darken. He cross-questions in a doubtful tone: "I'm sorry?"

Shikamaru lets out a laugh "Haha, don't react like that! Although I've known you much, I'm still able to be sure about it."

Sasuke blinds several times. Subsequently, he comes back to his work as if nothing happened, saying blankly: "He cant like me, he's had a boyfriend yet."

"What?" The other is astonished "Really? Who?"

"He came to his office this morning." Sasuke shrugs "A queer redhead suffers mental disorder."

"Redhead?" Shikamaru thinks deeply. After a few seconds, an "Ah!" bursts out his lips. The latter surveys his senior wonderingly.

"So that's why you come down here, huh?" The ponytail male chuckles amusingly "But you misunderstand. It's not his boyfriend."

**xXx**

"Hachuzz!"

Gaara rubs his nose, murmurs "Bless me!"

"Who wants to bless a crap like you?" Naruto mocks his friends, who suddenly gave a violent sneeze "It must be someone is backbiting you."

"Fuck you!" Gaara hisses "Your lovely sweetheart is the only one backbiting me now."

The other just eyes him ironically.

"Enough!" The redhead sniffs "Back to our talk… So the King must be awake, right?"

The blonds shots his fellow a looks "Why are you asking? What is your wizardry for? You can know everything."

A shrug is spent back "You know, I cant intervene in high-class's stuff."

The latter plays with his pen, "… I think so."

The redhead signs "Royalty is so complex. So what are you going to do?"

Naruto responds after thinking a little "First we have to find where his 'Prime Minister' is now."

Gaara grimaces "That snake? Un, I see. He's the King's mastermind, right? I have tried to found him many time, but it's no used, even the Senior can't feel about his trace, so weird!"

The blond shakes his head lightly "He's certain using a spell, that's why he can escape and break the incantation before the King wakes. But the matter is, he has found me out first, so he's gained initiative now. Moreover, the curse at full moon night still actives."

"Right. You are still being followed, aren't you? Why don't you do anything?"

"They're just Ogresses – Useless!" The blue-eyed male shrugs

_You turkey-cock! Yeah, useless, let's wait to the full moon night. _The other thinks to himself. Next moment, he asks "What about him? The steal is affect, right? But you guy have met, so it'll be removed soon. Hence will you tell him everything or let me deal with it?"

The blond stops the action of his fingers. He signs "I'll think about it."

The grass-pupiled man nods understandingly. Suddenly, he hears the other say "However, I'll protect him by all my strength."

Gaara observes his intimate friend. No matter how long time has passed, this guy's heart still belongs to only one person in this world.

**xXx**

"He's not?"

"Yeah. I have met him several times" The ponytail male rubs his chin "He's Naruto's best friend. Maybe they are in each other's pocket, but I'm sure they're not a couple."

Sasuke looks at the broken pencil in his hand dumbfoundedly. So if that bum isn't his lover, so why…?

**xXx**

After a few seconds of silence, the redhead stands up. "I have to leave now."

"Ok." Naruto smirks teasingly "I'm busy. See off yourself."

Gaara glances at his friend. But at the second he's going to turn around to leave, a thought flashes across his mind.

"Oh, Naruto, I've almost forgot." He tucks his hand into his pant pocket and put a piece of paper out, gives it to the sitting man.

"What's this?" Naruto queries.

"Hitana and Kiba, they are engaging."

"Ah, that inspirit couple, they called me few days ago."

"Is that so? So will you come?"

"I'm not sure." The blond stretches his hand to take the invitation.

"Come on, it'll not hurt you." Then he adds "And bring your love with you."

Naruto looks up at the standing male. Gaara signs.

"Don't look at me like that. I haven't told the other shamans yet, so I think they need to know about this… Look, I won't do anything, ok? I told you, I just trifled! He's like my brother, really!" He huffs "Otherwise, you formerly did this to me, remember?"

While he's saying that, old memory runs through his brain.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You bastard! Don't touch him!" A little red-haired boy, seemed to be around 10, was yelling at an older blond standing in front of him._

"_Why would I? He's not yours." The blond asked back teasingly. _

"_He's not your either! I like him!" The boy's voice was high, his face flushed because of shouting and angry. But the golden hair male just chirped._

"_What a nice confession, but you are still too young to like someone, aren't you? Are you sure he can wait for you until you're old enough?"_

"_Of cour…"_

"_That fact is that, um… How old are you? 10 right? Do you know how really old he is? In fact, normally, he's old enough to be your grandpa, even more."_

"_You…"_

"_Therefore, brat, stop your idle daydream. If not, when the truth comes, I swear, it'll be hurt lots." With that, the male turned to leave unruffledly, left the extremely angry boy behind…_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Gaara rubs his fore. Fierce childhood!

Naruto raises his brows. "Hence you want to pay back now?"

"No! I'm not that small-minded!"

Naruto skims through the invitation. Finally, he nods. "Alright. Now go, I have to work."

Gaara mumbles something, yet he walks out anyway. When the door is opened, he turns his head round. "Hey, want me to clean up your trash?"

The latter waves his hand "If you like so."

With that, the redhead smirks and leaves.

The funny thing is, at the same time he walks pass the door, elevator's door slowly opens. A man with dark hair is standing inside. Black meets green in the moment that man raises his head. A mischievous idea appears in the red head, a wrecking smile play on his lips.

Jet black eyes widen at a brief moment, but quickly remains their composure. He steps out of the elevator, ignoring the other. However, the green-eyed male hurriedly stops him.

"Hi," he greets "I'm Gaara. Sorry for my previous misbehavior. Trust me, honestly I didn't mean that, please forgive me." He says sincerely, raising his hand to have a handshaking.

Sasuke suddenly feels so puzzled, pulling at the hand before him by instinct.

As if the redhead just waits for this, he lifts his hand up, simultaneously bowing in a gesture of the gentlemen who is going to kiss a lady's hand. "Hope to see you again soon."

Nevertheless, right before his lips can touch the ivory knuckles, his eyes snap open. Next second, he turns round in an unbelievable swift motion and catches something when it's just few inches away from his face.

Gaara glances at the heavy glass paperweight the size of his palm, face tight, "You might have killed me with this!"

Uzumaki Naruto, having been standing at the door way for God knows how long, is surely boiling over with anger. Hot glint in his eyes shows how much he wants to tear his friend limp to limp. He gnashes his teeth: "Fuck. Off."

Gaara snatches his nap, "Ok ok, don't be furious. So… bye Sasuke, nice to meet you." He smiles at Sasuke and steps inside the elevator. _Sorry bud, but I'm that small-minded._

No matter how cross Naruto is now, Sasuke is the poorest person. From start to finish, he is completely unaware of what is happening!

…

.

After some short moments, the redhead's standing in front of the gate of Konoha. He flinches for seconds, next walks into an alley nearby. This alley is narrow and dark, easy for him to hidden from unnecessary view. Going far enough, he stops his steps, lets himself sink into an unreadable atmosphere. At last, he raises his cold voice, entirely different from the voice he talked a few moments ago. "Rats, get out!"

The outside street is still noisy and animated, but in this alley, everything is separated, like it's in another world. Air stagnates. Time suddenly passes too quiet and slow. The glass-green pupils become freezing like ice that no emotion can be seen in them. Just as Sasuke felt before, they make people shiver without coldness.

Gradually, some black figures step out the shadow. There are about seven, deploying in front of him. They all have black long coat and simple bronze masks on their bodies, which makes them look so ghostly. The redhead male standing there, his irises sharpen. A gentle breeze runs past the alley, ruffling flaming lock, helping a thin sand stratum spread out on the ground.

"You are meeting with misfortune."…

_**~5 minutes later~**_

… Sand is everywhere, hanging like cobweb. Violent crimson dyes the ground, then promptly coagulates and breaks into countless grains of sand. Seven rivals now remain one, unmovable, wrapped by sand. To avoid the inessential shout, sand was even used to gag their mouths, consequently they could die in silence.

The redhead is carrying an odd big clay gourd on his back, wiping his hands off, raising his voice frostily: "Last question: Do you know where your master is?"

The last masked person shakes his head helplessly, trying to beg for mercy with muffled sounds coming from his throat. But the green-eyed male just signs and fists his fingers.

Everything happens as if it was in a thriller novel. Sand immediately squeezes the man like a fabric bag is being hold tightly in someone's hand. Also crushing the covered man.

Blood and flesh splashes all over, like somebody is pouring red color down, bringing along stinking odour. The iron-hearted man, with emotionless feature, watches the obsessional red liquid mixing with sand drip then change into sand, a duplicate scene with his previous enemies. Even blood can't be as flaming as his hair. After that he turns on his heels to leave, unperturbed, an old teaching is repeating in his brain: "_In any battle, the survivor is the cruelest."_

**xXx**

Working-day in Konoha still passes in peace. When they finish every office work, it's been late in the afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke are in the boardroom now, alone together. They've had a long boring meeting, Naruto is so tired to move so he's leaning on his chair immovably, closing his eyes. Just then, he hears a clatter, thus he lifts up his eyelids and sees a glass of water is on the desk, in front of him. The golden brows draw together, next his mouth quirks into something like a smile. His look lays on the brunette, who is tidying up the papers left after the meeting. "Care about me?"

"Don't get above yourself." His secretary says blankly, unstopping what he's doing " If you die of tiredness, who will pay me?"

The other signs "How heartless can you get? Why can't you be tender with me?"

The pale shot him a glare: "Kiss my ass!"

Naruto is opening his mouth with intention of answering 'My pleasure', but the glance Sasuke's fastening on him makes him decide to shut himself up and take a drink.

Some minutes later, Sasuke, holding a sheaf of paper, stands next to his boss "Do you need anything else?"

"Hm… I guess not…"

"So can I go home?"

"Um."

The brunette cocks his brows. But when he's going to leave, his wrist is caught by a big warm hand. He turns his face round, notices that the blond has been so close to him. Naruto is taller than him, also much more muscular, in, not rough-hewn, but brawny and very nice way. He is the type of person who will make his lover feel safe in his arms.

"Let me take you home." His voice is deep and husky, for an unknown reason Sasuke suddenly thinks it's really sexy. Right after that thought, he wants to hit himself so bad. _What the fuck with me?_

**xXx**

On the way to Uchiha's house, they don't talk much, they're talkative people anyway. Sasuke gazes through the windshield, feels the sleepiness hit him. When the car stops, turning to the dark-haired man, Naruto finds out he's dropped off. Smiling, he extends his hand, gently slips into the shiny black locks. The hairs are stiff, cool when touching. Sometime Naruto still cant believe he's now so close to this frail body. It's like a dream, and he's afraid that when he wakes up, it will vanish as if having never existed, like many dreams he's had for five hundred years. But right now, this feeling on his fingertips is so real. This familiar subtle scent, this beautiful face, these slender limps, they are really next to him right now, and he knows he isn't sleeping.

Sense being tough, the raven stirs, subsequently slowly wakes. The other takes his hand back. Sasuke rubs his eye, recognizing he's at the front of his house, thereupon asks in sleepy tone "Why don't you wake me up?"

"You look tired." Naruto replies, chuckling at how adorable he is.

The smaller sits awhile to get out of his sleep, then open the car-door to step out. Yet a caramel hand catches his fingers at once. The raven looks back at the man standing at the other side of the car questioningly.

"Are you often busy?" asks the blond.

"Yes." The latter deadpans without flinching.

"So frosty. You doesn't even know why I ask."

The latter stares at him. Lastly, he questions "What's matter?"

Naruto eyes him satisfied "There is a betrothal. Come with me?"

"No."

"Serious, Sasuke, stop keeping rejecting me. Being gentle with me doesn't hurt you."

Sasuke scowls, "Why do I have to go with you?"

"You're invited." The golden-head persuades "Gaara will be there too. It's very important."

_Gaara? That's redhead? _A mocking hafted-smile plays on inky-irised male's face "Isn't he your sweetie? Don't you fear he will be envious?"

The other's silent for an instant, afterward a laugh bursts out "He isn't my lover, dammit." He arches his brow slyly "Are you jealous?" The pale glazes over him scornfully.

"Actually, the one who has to be jealous is me." The blond smiles, sun-kissed digits play with the fair ones "He seemingly likes you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Up to now Sasuke's noticed that they fingers are linking, so he tries to jerk his hand back, just to receive a vice grip.

"I wont let you go until you say yes."

Sasuke throws his boss an annoyed look "You idiot! How old are you? Five years old? What game are you playing?"

"Handsome isn't as effective as bold-faced, you know?" The thick-skinned one shrugs "So what will you say?"

The raven bites his lower lip, scolding inward his unlucky lot to meet that jackass. Finally, he hisses "Fine, I'll think about it."

Seeing the untrustworthy look in the other's eyes, he snaps "That's my limit! I'm not a social person!"

The bigger one thinks a bit, next releases his hand "Alright." Sasuke grunts, opening the cardoor to step out.

"Ah, Sasuke." Hearing his name, the brunette turns around, realizes his boss is standing behind him. "I want to tell you something."

"What?"

The whiskered man chuckles deeply, bending down. The raven immediately shots his hand up to place at his fore to stop his action "What are you doing?"

The azure eyes roll "Whisper."

"Why? There is no one else." The smaller asks cautiously.

"I don't care." Caramel hand holds on the delicate wrist to pull it down. Sasuke can feel the other's teasingly hot breath blown on his cheek, oddly he doesn't mind at all.

But the blond says nothing. Instead, a smirk's crossing his lips when they gently place on the creamy cheek.

The night-sky eyes widen in shock. Sasuke hastily pulls his boss away, asks hotly: "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Naruto licks his lip, the smirk on his handsome face hasn't appeared "As I thought, your skin is truly smooth."

Red crawls onto the snow-white skin inch by inch, uncertainly because of shame or anger. The lean frame shakes slightly. Then, all of a sudden, he throws a punch at the opposite man, who dodges easily.

"Wow, calm down-"

"You fucking dick!" Sasuke grabs the collar of his shirt "I swear some day I will cut off your fucking balls!"

With that, he violently turns round, steps toward his house furiously.

Naruto stands dumbly, after awhile he shakes his head. When he has got inside his car, he glances the house opposite the raven's. He can see its window drape swaying lightly, like someone's lowered it.

The whiskered man starts his car, drives away. A hafted-smile flickers at the corner of his mouth…

.

.

.

_~~ TBC ~~_

**_random person: _**_hehe, u and I have the same taste :D. So, I hope this chap wont disappoint u ;)_


End file.
